1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory, and more particularly to a driving range golf tee which is adapted to be inserted into the opening in the typical mats used on driving ranges and which is adapted to simulate a soft lie of the type present when a golf ball rests on grass.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to improve their games golfers practice as often as possible. In practice most golfers go to a driving range. Many driving ranges use mats instead of growing grass for the simple reason to maintain the maintenance costs as low as possible. When utilizing a mat and particularly when utilizing woods a rubber tee is inserted through an opening in the mat such that when the golfer wishes to tee up the ball he/she is able to place the golf ball on the rubber tee. The rubber tees used in the prior art are cylindrical members which extend through the opening in the mat for a desired distance above the top of the mat to allow the golfer to use the club he/she desires. One disadvantage of the prior art cylindrical rubber tube used with the mats on the driving ranges is that it is rather stiff and applies undesirable spin to the golf ball when struck by the golf club as a result of the physical contact between the tee and the golf ball. In addition, when the golfer strikes the ball positioned upon the rubber tee the feeling at impact is totally different from the feeling the golfer obtains when striking the ball during the normal play of the game. One of the desirable features in practice is that the golfer hits the shots which are as nearly the same as they would be on a golf course as is possible.
Most mats used on driving ranges are approximately 1 inch in thickness and therefore the rubber tees that are used are typically at least 1½ inches long. They vary in length with existing rubber tees ranging from 1½ inches to 3 inches long depending on how high the golfer wants to tee up the ball. With the introduction of oversized titanium drivers the longer tees are required. USGA conforming drivers can be as big as 460 cc in volume, however, some nonconforming models are even bigger. However, many golfers prefer drivers that are smaller in size. This creates a situation where the golfer needs to find a tee having the desired length depending upon the club which is to be used. On typical driving ranges the variation in the height of tees is difficult to obtain and thus the golfer must practice utilizing the undesirable rubber tee at an undesirable height above the top of the mat.
There is thus a need in the golf industry for a tee which can be used with the traditional mats used on driving ranges which will provide the desirable feel to the golfer at the time the golf ball is struck and which will also provide minimum contact between the tee and the golf ball to minimize improper spin being imparted to the golf ball as a result of contact with the tee and/or the wind generated by the face of the golf club as it moves into the impact zone adjacent the golf ball.